Hekatoid
Hekatoid is one of the Ten Terrors. He was a gluttonous, turquoise toad-like monster that wielded a hammer that also functioned as a trumpet. He was the fifth Terror to fight the Rangers, he gets "fought" for the first time in the episode "Hard Heads", and gets fought the second time as the main antagonist in the two-part episode "Light Source". Hekatoid is voiced by Charlie McDermott who later voiced Blothgaar from Operation Overdrive, Pangolin from Jungle Fury, General Crunch from RPM, Grinataur from Super Samurai, Bigs from Megaforce, Cat O'Clock from Ninja Steel and Rygore from Super Ninja Steel. History In the episode "The Light", When Necrolai first met the Ten Terrors, Hekatoid used the trumpet function of his hammer to blow her away. Necrolai told them that the Master was defeated again and now Terrors had to help conquer the world. They listened to her and agreed to help conquer the Surface World. Terrors arrived in the human world and introduced themselves to the people of Briarwood, when sky turned dark. Sculpin told people to give them Light, who is actually Nick Russell, the Red Ranger and leader of Mystic Rangers. When Rangers tried to intervene, Terrors easily defeated Rangers's Manticore Megazord and left. In the episode "Hard Heads", Hekatoid was tricked into fighting the Rangers by Serpentina since she knew that it would be her turn to be chosen by the Stone of Judgment. He arrived at Briarwood and battled Nick and Vida and squirted them with a special slime by squeezing one of his warts, making them unable to morph. When other rangers arrived, Hekatoid enlarged himself to battle Manticore Megazord and Solar Streak Megazord. However, when the Selection Ceremony to choose Serpentina was underway, he was forced to retreat and return to the lair. Itassis was able to pry the information that Hekatoid was sent by Serpentina to give her an advantage in the next battle. During the episode "The Snow Prince", he continually expressed his concern about how the Terrors that were dispatched seemed to have a disadvantage against the Rangers and was amazed that Megahorn was defeated. At the end of the episode "Snow Prince", he found Udonna and Clare at the Lake of Lament and attacked them, knocking Clare unconscious then using his long frog tongue to capture Udonna. In the two-part episode "Light Source", he was the fifth chosen by the Stone of Judgment to attack the surface world. When Hekatoid was chosen, he disliked and complained about having to work, and Matoombo scolded him because of his gluttonous and sloppy habits. Black Lance expressed some concerns that he felt that Hekatoid was not ready because he was greatly out of shape. Hekatoid planned to lure the Power Rangers to him using the captured Udonna as bait. He challenged the Rangers to a game where they had to battle a large group of Styxoids within a time limit, which they succeeded in doing. Next he sent them off to fight evil versions of themselves. When Madison and Chip, the Rangers were victorious, the Rangers got to fight Hekatoid himself to reclaim Udonna, but he refused to give up Udonna so easily and their battle took them from Hekatoid's lair back up to the surface. When it seemed that the Rangers finally got Udonna from Hekatoid's grasp, he used one of his sludge balls to send her away again. He also used his power to steal the Ranger's ability to morph, then fled back to his lair. Once there Hekatoid found out that Daggeron and Jenji were using the Solar Streak Megazord to suck up the Poisonous Tadpole eggs in the sky and went back to fight them as a giant. The Solar Streak Megazord used so much power in sucking up the eggs that it didn't have enough power to fight Hekatoid, and so, Hekatoid battled Daggeron on foot. By this time the tadpoles had matured into frogs and began raining down from the sky, but before they could reach the ground, the newly revived Udonna used her ice magic to freeze and vaporize the frogs. Knowing Hekatoid was out of shape, the Rangers used their agility and endurance to tire out the toad and take back their Ranger powers. When their powers were returned, Udonna and the Rangers combined their magic to finally destroy Hekatoid, this makes him the fifth Terror to be destroyed and the fourth Terror to be destroyed by the Rangers. See Also *Hades God Toad Navigation Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Death Gods